


[PodFic] Wee Doctor

by WinterKoala



Series: Wee Doctor Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidently Inventing a Super Genius, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Dabey is a Bit Bad, Bad Davey - Freeform, Gen, Grown up Man in an Eight Year Old Body, Is That They Want Everything to be Clever, Kidfic that's not Kidfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock Podfic, Surprise Dimmock, The Holmes' Problem, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic for the story Wee Doctor. It has tale of intrigue, loss, and altogether well put together espionage flavor. </p><p>"Dr. John Watson is turned into an eight year old child, dealing with Sherlock who doesn't know him in a world where he was never born. He's a little stressed out, but he's got his priorities straight. Original characters and London as a war zone, and John's accidentally inventing a super genius." -AmericanJedi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 



> I have always admire great stories. Granted, if someone can make a story come alive even though it's AU that's fine. If it's convincing enough that is. I always give a story a chance and see if an author can bring upon a world that is there and not there. Americanjedi is one of those that gives a story life.

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRWUZoT1JXSmo1WWM/edit?usp=sharing)| **Size:** 12.9 MB | **Duration:** 14 min 05 Sec|GoogleDrive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6977tya7i93bd8q/WD_Ch1.mp3)| **Size:** 12.9 MB | **Duration:** 14 min 05 Sec|Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** AmericanJedi

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work:

[Wee Doctor Ch1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463770/chapters/800266)  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PodFic for Wee Doctor Chapter 2. Here John is discovering his life is no longer in this world. Now he is trying to adjust to the problems that he faces.

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRWkZqQzBleU5NclE/edit?usp=sharing)| **Size:** 12.1 MB | **Duration:** 13 min 14 Sec|GoogleDrive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p124e5vko506ue2/WD_Ch2.mp3)| **Size:** 12.1 MB | **Duration:** 13 min 14 Sec|Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** AmericanJedi

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work:

[Wee Doctor Ch2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463770/chapters/801802)  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRaFVIWm8tS0kzZWc/edit?usp=sharing)| **Size:** 12.5 MB | **Duration:** 13 min 39 Sec|GoogleDrive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/19cpnrcucb5bnco/WD_Ch3.mp3)| **Size:** 12.5 MB | **Duration:** 13 min 39 Sec|Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** AmericanJedi

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work:

[Wee Doctor Ch3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463770/chapters/804937)  
---|---


End file.
